


Wakkos coming out

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beacuse I do, Coming Out, Non-binary Wakko, Why?, but there, cos I accept that Bugs bunny is their dad fanfics, i love my kids, i might right another, like really happy ', non binary wakko Warner, supportive Dot warner, supportive yakko warner, the angst is breif, with bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Wakko's Nonbinary they want to tell their sib they just don't know how until at 3 pm while they are wondering what to say they  slip up and tells them
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Wakkos coming out

It's three in the afternoon everyone is gone somewhere, Wakko is left alone in the tower. Wakko's pacing the floor, in the kitchen/living room a few weeks ago they came to terms that they're Non-binary. They want to tell their bro and sis they just don't know how they'd react. The three of them love each other dearly just, you never know.

"Yakko, Dot can I talk to you?" They say pulling up all their confidence "You see -well you see I'm Non-binary I want to use They/them pronouns. Yes, I'm sure it's not a phase or a fad. If you can't accept me I'm leaving but know I love you." Finishing their rant they sigh.

"Wakko?" they hear the voice of their older bro. Turning around they see Yakko at the door of the tower Dot next to his both of them with wide eyes. taking a step he says "You really think we don't accept you?"

"How much did you hear?" Wakko asks. Their sibs look down sheepishly. "How Much Did You Hear?"

"All of it." Dot's voice is quiet and full of regret."We're sorry we didn't speak up earlier we just wanted to hear the whole thing sib honestly."

"Ya, Sib," Yakko says "We just wanted to hear what you had to say. Honestly. All for three and three for all."

"You two just said Sib instead of Bro or baby bro of big bro! You two said SIB instead of bro or brother!!!!" Wakko says happily tail wagging.

Yakko gives them a soft smile "Ya we did sib because you use they/them pronouns and are nonbinary meaning you are, not our brother or sister you are our sib. " He places a hand gently on their shoulder.

"Ya Waks, you're our sibling and nothing's ever gonna change that." Dot says hugging them.

"You guys really are the best." Wakko says, "One question tho." "Ya?" Their sibs ask. "Can we mallet people who are transphobes and misgender me on purpose?"

Their sibs smile "I thought you'd never ask." Yakko said pulling a mallet out from his hammerspace.

A/N:that's all folks.!!! I will rewrite this but with dad bugs ™ and another coming out fic maybe four IDk. hope you liked it tired posting like 6 times and it keeps getting squished together. so this is my last try then ill try again tomorrow if anyone knows ho to fix it pls tell me thanks!


End file.
